Speak Now
by Chimi Wila chan
Summary: Ino, gadis periang yg ditinggalkan kekasihnya yg menikah dengan sahabatnya/k-kenapa? kenapa hiks.. selama ini../ maaf ino, kita tak lagi bisa bersama/ Ino pun pergi demi melupakan masa lalunya
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer masashi koshimoto**

**speak now by chimi wila**

**warning: ooc, bnyak typo dll**

Hujan begitu deras mengguyur kota konoha, membuat gedung, jalanan dan pepohonan basah. Tak sedikit orang berteduh untuk menghindari kebasahan dan banyak pula yg telah membuka payung untuk melindungi diri dari derasnya hujan. Anak- anak kecil berlarian menawarkan jasa payungnya kepada setiap orang lewat. Hujan tak menyurutkan niat mereka untuk mengais rezeki.

Hujan pulalah yg tak mengurungkan niat sepasang insan berdiri berdiri berhadapan di tengah taman kota. Mereka tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk sekedar berteduh apalagi menyeruput teh hangat yg ditawarkan café dekat tempat itu. Mereka masih saling diam, menatap satu sama lain, mencoba mengurai arti dari pandangan itu. Pemuda berambut raven dengan gaya ala pantat ayam yg telah luntur di guyur hujan masih menatap gadis bersurai pirang, kekasihnya. Menyelami manik sapphire yg begitu menenangkan dan menyusuri keindahan raut wajah yg terbasahi air hujan namun tetap tak mengurangi kecantikan dari sang pujaan. Bibirnya ingin terbuka namun terkatup kembali , ada rasa berat di hatinya. Benar-benar berat hingga membuat pria itu tersenyum miris.

"Ino, maafkan aku"

"Aku ingin kita akhiri saja"

JDUUUUUUAAAAAARRRHHHH

Dua kalimat itu bagaikan sebuah petir yg menyambar hati gadis bernama ino itu. Shock, sudah pasti. Sakit, tentu saja. Benarkah apa yg didengarnya?tidak, tidak mungkin. Ino mencoba menepis kata-kata itu. Slama 4th berpacaran dengan pria itu, tak ada sedikitpun permasalahan yg serius, jikalau ada pasti akan dibicarakan baik-baik. Lantas hal apakah yg membuat pria yg dicintainya mengucapkan hal itu. Ini pasti lelucon… yah, ini pasti lelucon, kekasihnya pasti tengah mengerjainya.

"hehehe,, kalau itu lelucon, kau berhasil membuatku patah hati sasuke-kun", ucap ino tersenyum tipis.

"aku tak bercanda ino… aku serius",

Senyum ino lantas menghilang, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca mengeluarkan cairan bening hingga mengaburkan pandanganya."katakan ini leluconmu, sasuke", ino menggoncangkan tubuh sasuke meminta agar sasuke tidak serius dengan ucapanya.

"maaf ino"

Hanya itu yg terucap dari bibir uchiha bungsu dan melepaskan tangan ino dari tubuhnya yg mencengkram erat.

"kenapa? K-kenapa…hiks? Selama ini hiks kita slalu baik-baik saja hiks hiks tapi mengapa kau menginginkan kita putus? Katakan sasuke.. apa salahku padamu hiks hiks .. biar nanti bisa ku perbaiki, tak perlu sampai putus gini kan, jawab sasuke apa yg menyebabkanmu ingin putus denganku.. JAWAB SASUKE?" raung ino, ia sudah terisak, ia tak sanggup lagi, hatinya begitu sakit, rasa sakit itu begitu menggebu-gebu menghantam dirinya hingga terasa ngilu di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia pandangi wajah sasuke yg masih bungkam, meminta jawaban atas kemelut pertanyana di benaknya.

Sasuke masih tetap diam memandangi wajah mantan kekasihnya yg masih terisak, wajahnya masih tetap datar tapi entah apa yg ada dlm benaknya.

"maaf, kita tak lagi bisa bersama"

Dengan satu kalimat itu, sasuke pergi meninggalkan ino yg masih tersedu sedan. Ino terduduk dan memegangi dadanya yg terasa begitu sakit, ada rasa sesak seakan tiada lagi pasokan udara dlm rongga dadanya. Tangisnya semakin keras menyadari sasuke tlah pergi dari genggamanya, pergi meninggalkanya tanpa menjelaskan apa sebabnya ia memutuskan hubungan denganya. Rasa sesak, sakit dan kecewa bercampur jadi satu menghantam telak hati ino. Ia begitu rapuh, gadis yamanaka yg slalu riang kini mengangis pilu dlm diam, tanpa kata. Menangis dlm derasnya hujan. Tak pedulikan tubuhnya yg menggigil kedinginan, tak pedulikan bibirnya yg membiru, yg ia butuhkan bagaimana rasa sakit di hatinya bisa hilang. Ia berharap saat hujan berhenti maka luka ini pun akan luntiur bersama air hujan. Semoga saja.

Selama beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, ino selalu mengurung diri, bahkan ia lupa makan atau sekedar merawat diri seperti hobinya. Waktunya ia habiskan hanya untuk merenung, melamun dan menangis. Penampilanya sangat kacau, siapapun yg melihatnya pasti mereka tak menyangka bahwa dia adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal saat ini. Sudah banyak job yg di tolaknya hanya untuk mengurung diri tak penting itu.

shion sang manager dibuat kelimpungan olehnya, ia harus mencari alasan atas ketidak munculanya dlm acara-acara televisi. sang manager juga tak mengerti atas sikap ino yg menjadi begitu tertutup, padahal dulu ino selalu bercerita jika ia memiliki masalah, entah itu masalah dngn kekasihnya ataupun keluhan tak penting dari gadis blonde itu. ia hanya terheran ketika hikari yamanaka, ibu ino, menelpon dirinya untuk membujuk ino bicara sedikit saja, atau mengajak mengobrol. jadilah ia di sini, berdiri tepat di depan kamar ino bersama teman ino yg lain, ada tenten, karin, fuu, chouji dan shikamaru, dngn kunci cadangan yg di berikan ibu ino, mereka semua masuk ke dalam kamar ino. sungguh, mereka menatap ngeri dengan keadaan kamar ino yg lebih mirip kapal pecah, banyak barang barang yg berhamburan di lanta. "sebenarnya ada apa denganmu ino? batin mereka semua.

ino tetap tak bergeming atas kedatangan manager dan teman-temanya, mengacuhkanya setiap teman-temanya mengajak bicara, ia hanya membungkam seribu bahasa,. ia tahu, ini pasti ulah ibunya yg mengundang mereka ke rumahnya. wajar saja ino, jika ibumu melakaukan itu jika kau terus mengurung diri di kamar tanpa makan, pastinya itu akan membuat ibumu khawatir bukan?.

mereka menyerah atas tindakan ino yg mengacuhkanya, satu per satu dari mereka akhirnya keluar dan berpamitan pulang, shikamaru meletakan sesuatu di meja rias milik ino sebelum akhirnya dia menyusul yg lain.

ino menggeram kesal, matanya berubah tajam. bagaimana tidak, ketika ino yg penasaran dengan apa yg di letakan shikamaru yg ternyata sebuah undangan dan yg membuatnya terkejut adalah nama mempelai yg tertera di sana. uchiha sasuke dan haruno sakura. ya.. uchiha sasuke pria yg di cintaainya, uchiha sasuke pa... ralat mantan pacarnya akan menika!AKAN MENIKAH! oh tidak, bahkan belum genap seminggu dia putus denganya, tiba-tiba saja ada undangan pernikahan darinya, ini gila.. INI GILA! semudah itukah sasuke melupakan ino, semudah itukah sasuke mencari penggantinya. dan lagi, kenapa harus dengan haruno sakura? kenapa harus dengan sahabat masa kecilnya. oh tuhan,,, apakah kau tengah diri ino laksana jatuh ke dalam jurang tak berdasar. ino merasakan tubuhnya meleleh, air matanya telah terurai sejak tadi, isakan terdengar begitu kencang, ia tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana? ia tak tahu lagi apa yg ia rasa, hatinya begitu hancur berkeping-keping. inikah akhir segalanya, akhir cintanya, ino tersenyum getir, apakah kebahagian itu hanya cerita pemanis dlm dongeng saja? apakah kebahagiaan itu tak ada untuknya? kenapa semua seperti ini, kenapa? menyerah dengan segala yg berkecambuk, ino masih tersenyum getir kala kegelapan menyelimuti pandanganya. ino tak menyadari ada wanita paruh baya yg tak lain ibunya tengah menangis dlm diam, ia mendengar kala ino menangis, meratap. apa yg ia harus lakukan sebagai ibu, "suamiku, andai saja kau masih ada bersama kami".

tbc

Apakah ino mampu bangkit dari sakit hatinya?

review


	2. Chapter 2

hai.. makasih ya review'y, maaf ga bisa bales satu satu... makasih jg atas kritikan dan saranya, chimi memang punya kebiasaan salah dlm menggunakan tanda baca hehehe#plaakk

oke chap dua apdet...

.

.

"ino, jika sasuke tak di takdirkan bersamamu mungkin Tuhan memiliki rencana yang jauh lebih baik untukmu, percayalah bahwa kebahagiaan itu ada untuk setiap insan manusia, jadi...cobalah untuk merelakannya Ino, ibu tahu ini tidak mudah tapi Ibu percaya, kau bisa melewati ini semua, bukankah jika melihat seseorang yg kita sayangi itu bahagia, kita juga ikut bahagia, belajarlah mengikhlaskanya."

Ino menangis dlm pelukan sang ibu.

disclaimer masashi kishimoto

speak now by chimi wila

speak now

chapter 2

Malam ini begitu indah, langit begitu cerah milyaran bintang bertaburan berkerlap kelip memancarkan cahaya yg begitu indah. Namun sepertinya malam indah ini tak mengubah suasana hati ino yg kelabu. Ia bersandar pada jok bangkunya, matanya menatap langit malam, menatap bintang bintang yg berkerlip seolah mengejeknya, mengejek kerapuhannya, mengejek kekacauannya hingga membuat gadis yamanaka itu menggeram kesal. Sang supir yg melihat itu hanya mengernyit bingung dengan kelakuan majikanya itu.

Limousin hitam itu berhenti di depan sebuah gedung mewah nan megah, tempat acara resepsi sasuke dan sakura di gelar. Ino sengaja tak datang ke upacara pernikahan mereka. Ia tak bisa membayangkan dirinya akan kehilangan kontrol di sana. Waktu melihat acara live media yg menayangkan pernikahan mereka, ia sempat histeris melihat sasuke mengucapkan sumpahnya sebelum ditenangkan oleh ibunya.

Pintu mobil terbuka, ino menjejakan kakinya keluar dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada sang supir yg membukakan pintu. Sontak semua mata tertuju ke arahnya, ada pandangan memuji, ada yg iri dan ada pula yg hanya berbisik bisk tak jelas.

Malam ini, ino begitu cantik dengan shortdressnya berwarna putih, ia memakai higheel berwarna senada, rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai indah terhiasi bandana putih. Ino terlihat laksana malaikat tanpa sayap yg di utus kami sama ke bumi.

Tanpa mempedulikan pandangan tamu lain. Ino melangkah masuk penuh percaya diri, sesampainya ia menjelajahi sel;uruh pengunjung. Rupanya ia datang sedikit terlambat. Di lihatnya teman teman SMAnya dulu. Ada naruto yg tengah sibuk menggoda seorang gadis yg ia tahu adik dari hyuga neji. Ada juga kiba dan shino yg tengah berdebat entah itu apa. Dan adapula chouji dan lee yg berlomba menyantap hidangan yg tersedia sembari meneriakan semangat masa muda sebenarnya hanya lee sih. Di sudut kiri ada shikamaru yg tengah mengobrol santai dengan tunanganya, sabaku no temari.

Ino mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah kanan dekat dengan panggung musik. Meneguk orange jus yg ia ambil dari meja saji mencoba mengurangi kebisingan yg memekakan telinga.

Ino melirik sekilas ke samping tempat duduknya yg baru saja diududuki seseorang. Ia tahu orang itu, ia tahu pemuda itu, dengan cueknya ino menoleh ke arah lain, berusaha mengabaikan kehadiran lelaki itu dan menganggapnya tak ada.

Merasa diabaikan, lelaki itu berdehem cukup keras hingga beberapa pengunjung menoleh ke arahnya. Pemuda itu hanya mendengus kesal, seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah diabaikan, ini pertama kali baginya.

"sakit hati yamanaka ino… menyedihkan."

Tubuh ino menegang sesaat mendengar ucapan pemuda itu yg baru saja terlontar. Dengan perlahanino menoleh ke arah samping dn menemukan pria tampan berambut merah dan ada tato "ai" yg bertengger di dahinya tengah tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya. Ino ingin sekali menonjok wajah stoic yg begitu mengesalkan itu. Ino hanya mendecih dan melayangkan deathglare yg tentu saja tak mempan untuk pemuda itu.

"bukankah itu berlaku untukmu juga sabaku no gaara", ino tersenyum sinis, ia tahu kalo pemuda itu menyukai sakura sejak dulu namun tak pernah sekalipu terucap. Darimana ia tahu, tentu saja dari shikamaru yg notabene calon kakak iparnya. Ino menyerigai lebar saat melihat gaara mendengus kesal.

"kau lihat …? Mereka begitu serasi bukan" gaara menunjuk ke arah sasuke dan sakura yg tengah tersenyum menyalami para undangan. Tangan sakura yg slalu bergelayut mesra pada lengan sasuke.

Ino menoleh ke arah yg di tunjuk gaa, seketik jantungnya berdetak menyakitkan saat bertemu pandang dengan onix sasuke. Ino terpesona akan ketmpananya. Malam ini sasuke begitu tampan dengan balutan jas hitam. Ino memandang sosok yg begitu ia rindukan. Ino menggeleng untuk membangunkan dari khayalanya, ia sudah berjanji pada ibunya untuk mencoba mengikhlaskan sasuke dan menerima kenyataan bahwa sasuke tlah termiliki dan itu bukan dirinya. Ia terus mengingatkan dirinya saat ia terkenang dngn masa lalu walau hatinya tak bisa dibohongi bahwa rasa itu tetap ada.

Cepat cepat ia menoleh ke direksi lain. Ia sadar semakin lama ia menatap sasuke, semakin susah untuknya merelakanya. Ino menghela nafas, di tatapnya gaara dan tersenyum tipis."lantas?"

"kau menyedihkan ino, kau di campakan begitu saja, kau di buang" ejek gaara

"apa urusanmu?"

"apa kau tak sakit hati?"

"ya"

"apa kau masih mencintainya?"

"ya"

"KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA" desis gaara yg tak sabar dengan ke'telmian ino.

Ino mengernyit bingung dengan kata gaara yg terakhir, lelaki itu bertanya kenapa ia diam, lantas ia harus bagaimana? Apa mesti berteriak "aku sakit hati", atau menangis guling-guling..oh tidak, itu hanya menurunkan imej ino. Terdiam, ino mencoba menganalisis raut gaara yg masih stoic, mencoba menyelami manik azurenya. Ino tersenyum saat menemukan jawabnya.

"gaara, aku merasa termasuk wanita beruntung, walau kau menyebutku menyedihkan, setidaknya aku smpat memilikinya, sempat bersamanya, sempat menjadi kekasihnya, bagaimana denganmu? kau bahkan tak sempat mengatakan bahwa kau mencintainya, bukankah itu lebih menyedihkan, gaara. Kau terlalu mengikuti egomu dan terus terdiam, tanpa sadar, kau tlah menjadi seorang pecundang," ino menghela nafas, ia tahu , gaara tengah marah padanya, terlihat dari rahangnya yg mengeras, ino tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin membungkam mulut sabaku agar tidak terus mengejeknya, "dan satu lagi. Kau benar, mengatakan mereka begitu serasi, ku akui ya, dan jangan berfikir kau akan memisahkan mereka, aku memang sakit hati tapi setelah melihat senyum terukir di wajah sasuke, aku yakin ini adalah kebahagiaan yg ia harapkan, entah mengapa ada rasa kelegaan di hatiku, aku lega sasuke bersama orang yg membuatnya bahagia, bukankah melihat orang yg kita sayangi bahagia, hati kita juga ikut bahagia," ino teringat kata kata ibunya yg menenangkanya, membuatnya mencoba untuk bisa merelakan sasuke, ino melangkahkan kaki menuju panggung musik,

Gaara masih setia memandangi gerak gerik ino. Ia tak menyangka, ia akan mendapar ceramah yg begitu panjang dari ino. Awalnya ia merasa kesal karna ino menyindirnya seolah ino lebih baik dari dirinya. Namun rasa kesal itu memudar saat mendengar kata kata ino yg penuh makna dan menenangkan. Ia tahu bahwa gadis itu begitu terluka dan sikapnya yg seolah tegar. Harusnya gaara bisa mencontoh ino. Yah .. namanya jg gaara tetap saja bermuka datar.

_I'am not the kind of girl who should de rudely barging in on a white veil occasion… but you're not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl…_

Gaara tahu lagu ini, ia tak percaya ino berani menyanyikan lagu ini di resepsi pernikahan mantanya. Lagu yg seolah masih mengharapkan kembali.

Ino tetap cuek menyanyi, ia hanya ingin menumpahkan apa yg ingin ia utarakan, ia janji, ini untuk yg terakhir kalinya.

_Don't say yes.. run away now.. I meet you when you're out the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow… you need to hear me out and they said speak now_

Speak now: taylor swift

Ino tahu, semua orang menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi, ia tak peduli dengan ringan ia melenggang menuju tempat gaara.

Gaara melihat ino berdiri di depanya dengan senyum kelegaan yg terpatri di wajahnya.

"lebih baik speak now daripada never say it, ku harap, saat kau menemukan wanita yg berharga bagimu, katakan apa yg ingin kau katakan jangan terus bersembunyi di balik egomu dan menjadikanmu pecundang, jika kau tak ingin kesempatan itu hilang untuk yg kedua kalinya. Good luck," ino menepuk bahu gaara, tersenyum dan berlalu pergi.

Gaara hanya terdiam dan memandang punggung ino yg smakin menjauh, melangkah percaya diri tanpa menoleh ke belakang tak peduli dengan puluhan orang yg menatapnya. perlahan, ia kembangkan senyum tipisnya. Mungkin memang benar apa yg di katakan Ino, ia pun akan coba merelakan Sakura.

Ino duduk di jok kursi belakang mobilnya, ia begitu lelah, ia tak kuasa bersandiwara lebih lama lagi makanya ia memutuskan untuk pulang tanpa mengucapkan atau bertemu kedua mempelai. Mobilnya berjalan pelan melintasi halaman banguna megah itu. Ino menoleh sejenak dan menggumamkan "sayounara."

Dan mobil pun berjalan semakin cepat menembus kegelapan malam.

tbc or finish

di chap 1 dan 2, ga da pair ino, mungkin di chap selanjutnya, jika readers meminta lanjut, chimi akan lanjut.. untuk itu pliiissss riview


	3. Chapter 3

**_hai-hai... maaf ya, chimi harus edit ulang, karna chimi sadar banget banyak typo di chap ini. semoga ini sudah berkurang. oh iya, chap 1 dan 2 adalah curahan hati seorang temen, makanya kemarin chimi tanya, di lanjut atau ga? dan chap 3 ini, chimi karang sendiri._**

_semua hilang_

_hanya tersisa bayang-bayang_

_semua pergi_

_tanpa bisa diakhiri_

_jika kesmpatan itu datang_

_apa yang kau ucapkan_

_pelukan kasih sayang_

_ataukah ucapan selamat tinggal_

**Disclaimer masashi kishimoto **

**Speak now by chimi **

**Warning: banyak typo dll **

Seluruh Jepang digemparkan oleh berita pengunduran diri Ino melalui konferensi yang di gelar di kediaman sang manager,Shion. Ino menegaskan bahwa dirinya positif mengundurkan diri dari dunia entertaint yang telah membesarkan namanya. Banyak orang yang menyayangkan pengunduram diri Ino. Banyak pula innocent yang histeris karna tak rela bila sang idola harus hengkang dari dunia hiburan.

"Ino, apakah pengunduran diri anda ada kaitanya dengan pernikahan putra bUngsu Uchiha itu."

"ahaha.. ini tidak ada hubunganya dengan TUAN UCHIHA itu, kami hanya teman, wajar Kkan? bila kami terlibat obrolan ringan ataupum sekedar menyapa." Tawa kikuk Ino.

"lantas, apa yang menyebabkan anda mengundurkan diri?"

"emmm.. saya hanya ingin fokus pada kuliah saya, saya tak ingin kuliah saya terbengkalai karna saya sudah memasuki semester 5, jadi saya tak boleh main-main lagi." Jawab Ino tenang.

"lantas, apa maksud anda menyanyikan lagu "speak now" di hari resepsi pernikahan Sasuke."

'hei.. semua orang suka lagu Taylor Swift, apa masalahnya? Saya hanya ingin menyanyikan apa yang ada dalam benak saya, apa itu salah?"

"benarkah tak ada maksud lain?"

"ah tidak.. tidak. Sekian dari saya, maaf, saya harus pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa." Ino melambai ke arah kamera untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum pergi.

**Praaannggg **

Sasuke, Naruto dan Gaara yang tengah asyik menyaksikan acara live konferensi pers Ino, mereka harus dikagetkan oleh suara benda terjatuh. Mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat Sakura tengah berdiri mematung, air matanya telah meleleh dari manik emeraldnya. Menatap kosong ke arah televisi yang masih menyiarkan tayangan konferensi Ino. Serpihan gelas-gelas bertebaran dimana-mana. Lantai yang di pijakinya basah karna tumpahan dari jus yang dibawanya. Beberapa kali panggilan dari mereka tak mampu menyadarkan Sakura. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan gadis berambut merah muda itu?

Sasuke dengan cepat mendekati Sakura. " ada apa, Sakura." Tanya lembut Sasuke seraya membelai pipi Sakura. Andai saja, mood sakura tengah baik pasti sakura akan merona mendapati tingkah manis Sasuke. Sayangnya, mood Sakura tengah buruk. Sakura yang baru tersadar langsung menepis tangan sang suami dengan kasar.

Sasuke hanya tersentak kaget mendapati tingkah sakura yang begitu kasar padanya bahkan sangat kasar. Padahal dari tadi istrinya baik baik saja, tapi kenapa setelah dari dapur, istrinya menjadi kasar begini. Apakah istrinya ini kerasukan mbah madara. Naruto dan Gaara juga merasa heran dengan sikap Sakura.

"hei.. ada apa denganmu, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke.

"katakan Sasuke, apakah kekasih yang kau putuskan itu gadis blonde bermata shappire serta memiliki poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya? Jawab Sasuke." Desis Sakura. Ia memang mendengar Sasuke memutuskan seorang gadis demi menikah denganya, tapi ia tak pernah tahu siapa nama gadis itu.

"darimana kau tahu?" bukanya menjawab, Sasuke malah bertanya balik. Seingatnya, ia tak pernah memberi tahukan nama serta cirri detailnya.

"ck.. jawab saja Sasuke.' Decak kesal Sakura.

"YA"

Jawaban singkat sasuke mampu melemaskan lutut Sakura hingga ia terjatuh terduduk. Tanganya menangkup wajahnya yang beruraian air mata. Awalnya ia ingin mengantarkan minuman buat Sasuke, Naruto dan Gaara yang tengah berkunjung ke rumahnya, tiba-tiba ia mematung saat acara tv yang menampilkan wajah sahabat masa kecilnya, sahabat yang 12thn berpisah, sahabat yang 8th tiada kabar. Dan saat wartawan menyinggung nama suaminya, Sakura bertanya dalam hati " ada hubungan apa , Sasuke dengan sahabatnya itu?' lalu ia teringat bahwa Sasuke memutuskan seorang gadis tepat seminggu sebelum pernikahanya. Dan Sakura mengaitkan dengan berita yang beredar sehingga Sakura dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa gadis yang diputuskan sasuke itu Ino, sahabatnya. Sakura hanya bisa menangis, andai ia tahu lebih dulu tentunya ia takan setuju dengan perjodohan ini, walaupun ia sangat mencintai sasuke. Sakura terus menggumamkan nama Ino dengan suara pilu. Entah mengapa rasa bersalah itu teramat sangat menyakitkan setelah ia tahu kenyatan yang ada. Sasuke, naruto dan gaara hanya diam melihat sakura seperti itu.

Mereka begitu bingung, mengapa Sakura tiba-tiba menangis dan terus menyebut nama Ino. Dan darimana ia mengenal Ino dan apa hubungan Sakura dengan Ino?

"ah.. jangan-jangan" pekik Naruto.

" ya .. gadis yang di putuskan Sasuke itu adalah Ino-pigku, sahabatku yang slama ini ku cari." Bentak sakura.

Sasuke dan Naruto tahu, saat Sakura baru saja menjadi murid baru di sekolah dasar di Amerika. Sakura selalu menceritakan sahabatnya yang berada di Jepang dengan sebutan pig. Sungguh, Sasuke tak menyangka bahwa mantan kekasihnya itu adalah pig yang sering di ceritakan istrinya. Sasuke memang mengenal Ino sudah lama, tepatnya saat kelas 10 di KHS saat ia baru dipindahkan paksa oleh ayahnya dan berpisah dengan Sakura.

"hiks.. hiks..Ino maafkan aku hiks..hiks, sungguh aku tak tahu." Isak sakura.

"sssst.. jangan berkata begitu Sakura, ku mohon." Lirih Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh Sakura. Menyuruh sang istri agar tak terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Baginya ini pertama kali melihat Sakura yang serapuh ini. Hingga membuat hatinya sedikit terusik dan tak tega.

"sebaiknya kalian hentikan drama kalian, kita harus segera ke bandara, maid di rumah Ino mengatakan bahwa keluarga Yamanaka akan pergi ke luar negeri." Ucap gaara, entah kapan ia menghubungi kediaman Ino? yang terlihat bahwa ia telah memutuskan sambungan telfonya.

" iya sebaiknya cepat, sebelum terlambat." Ajak naruto. Dan mereka pun bergegas pergi menuju bandara menggunakan mobil gaara. Hanya keheningan yg menyelimuti perjalan. Kadang terdengar isak kecil Sakura.

"permisi nona, penumpang atas nama Yamanaka Ino jam berapa jadwal penerbanganya?"tanya sopan naruto kepada petugas di sana.

" sebentar saya lihat (jeda) ah.. pesawat yang membawa nona Ino baru saja lepas landas sekitar 5 menit yang lalu." jawab petugas itu.

Tubuh Sakura merosot seandainya Sasuke tak menahanya. Air mata yang sempat mereda itu akhirnya pecah kembali. Dan entah mengapa, tiba-tiba terdengar lagu "dear god" dari speaker-speaker kecil di sudut-sudut bandara, seolah tahu akan kesedihan Sakura, tahu akan penyesalan Sakura. Sakura merasa sedih karena ia kehilangan kembali jejak sahabatnya itu. Kehilangan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Ino. Entah kapan Tuhan akan mempertemukannya lagi dengan sahabatnya itu. Mengingat hal itu, Sakura merasakan sakit itu sungguh merobek-robek hatinya.

"ini semua ..hiks.. k-karnaku, hiks ia tlah pergi hiks aku begitu jahat padanya hiks p-padahal dia shabat pertama yang mau mengakuiku hiks hiks membelaku dan melindungiku hiks t-tapi me-mengapa justru a-aku yang menyakitinya,hiks hiks aku yang membuatnya pergi." Racau sakura.

"Sakura.. tenanglah" bujuk sasuke.

"tidak Sasuke." Sakura menggeleng.

"Sakura..?" lirih Sasuke

"ini semua salahku Sasuke.. salahku." Raung Sakura.

"SAKURA TENANG… LALU APA MAUMU? APA AKU HARUS MENCERAIKANMU DAN MENGEJAR INO HEH, APA ITU MAUMU AGAR KAU TAK MERASA BERSALAH SEPERTI INI HEH,,."bentak sasuke "demi tuhan Sakura,, aku sangat mencintaimu, jadi ku mohon berhenti, jangan seperti ini, semua yang terjadi itu sudah takdir, ini bukan salahmu, jika memang ada yang harus disalahkan, maka orang itu aku." Lirih sasuke.

Sakura yang baru pertama kali melihat sasuke marah hanya bergetar ketakutan, tanganya melepas tangan Sasuke dari pundaknya.

"kau takut padaku, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke lirih.

" Naruto, antar aku pulang." Pinta sakura menggenggam baju naruto erat.

Naruto yang berdiri di samping Sakura hanya tersentak kaget, ia tak menyangka Sasuke bisa semarah ini. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mencampuri rumah tangga mereka, hanya saja mendengar lirihan Sakura membuatnya tak tega, perlahan ia membantu Sakura berdiri.

"lepaskan dia, Naruto!" desis sasuke.

"antar aku pulang Naruto!" mohon sakura.

Arggh sungguh naruto tidak mau berada diposisinya saat ini.

"lepaskan dia.. dia istriku."

Deg, Naruto tersadar. Ia tiada berhak atas diri Sakura, yang lebih berhak adalah suaminya, Sasuke. Dengan perlahan ia melepas Sakura dan membiarkan Sakura di seret paksa oleh Sasuke meninggalkan dirinya dan Gaara. "semoga semua kan baik-baik saja." batin Naruto, lalu ia mengajak pulang Gaara.

.

Speak now

Gaara baru saja selesai mandi. Saat ini, ia hanya memakai boxer merah, dada bidangnya terlihat jelas begitu sempurna, beberapa tetes air masih menghiasi, menampakan pemandangan yang hot dan sexy. Kedua tanganya menggenggam handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

Setelah mengenakan kaos , Gaara duduk di sebuah kursi. Saat ini Gaara tengah berada di apartementnya yang dulu pernah ia tempati saat masih sekolah di KJHS, namun sudah sangat lama sekali, ia tak menjejakan kakinya di sini, di karenakan ayahnya yang memindahkanya ke Amerika semenjak kelakuan Gaara yang membaik saat masih sekolah di KJHS. Dan di Amerika itulah ia bertemu dengan Sakura untuk pertama kaliya.

Ayahnya tak tahu , penyebab berubahnya Gaara itu karena Ino. Bagi Gaara, Ino adalah sahabat pertamanya yang tak memandang asal-usulnya. Berkat Ino, ia mengenal arti sahabat, berkat Ino, ia tak merasa sendiri. Ino memandang Gaara selayaknya teman, tidak seperti lainya yang ketakutan karna Gaara mantan ketua genk Suna. Gaara teringat saat pertama ia bertemu dengan Ino.

Flashback

Seorang siswa tengah duduk menyendiri di bawah pohon sakura. Rambut merahnya bergoyang tertiup angin. Seragam berlambang KJHS itu terlihat tak rapi, dua kancing atasnya yang terbuka hingga menampilkan kaos dalamnya yang berwarna putih.

Siswa bername tag Sabaku no Gaara itu beberapa kali mendengus kesal dan mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar. Argh, ini menyebalkan. Kenapa tousannya harus memindahkan sekolahnya di Konoha? harusnya hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggunya, dimana ia akan menunjukan kehebatan dalam ajang balap liar yang diselenggarakan oleh kelompok genk terbesar di Suna. Ia ingin mendapat gelar raja jalanan. Namun sayang, semua itu tinggal kenangan saat pagi-pagi sekali, tousanya memberitahu bahwa dirinya tlah dipindahkan ke Konoha tanpa meminta pendapatnya. What? benar-benar menyebalkan tua Bangka itu. "argh" mengingat itu semua membuat Gaara geram.

"hei.. kau kenapa?"

Gaara mendongak, dan mendapati seorang gadis tengah berdiri di depanya. Rambut blonde panjangnya tertiup angin. Serta manik biru gadis itu menatap lekat ke arah Gaara. Gaara tak menjawab, hanya memberikan tatapan menusuk seolah berkata"bukan urusanmu, pergi atau ku bunuh?" tapi rupanya,deathglare Gaara tak mempan bagi gadis itu.

"Oh iya,, aku Yamanaka Ino, kau bisa memanggilku Ino saja, kau murid baru itu yah? yang pindahan dari Suna, kelas kita bersebelahan loh, kau bisa ke kelasku bila kau ingin bertemu denganku... em siapa namamu?" Tanya ino dengan senyum cerahnya.

".."

"kenapa diam? hmmm... Baiklah, kalau kau tak mau memberitahuku, tak apa. em.. ngomong-ngomong kau menyeramkan sekaligus mengemaskan .. kalau di lihat-lihat kau mirip seperti panda hihihi." Ino terkikik geli.

Ctak

Timbul perempatan urat di kening gaara. Apa dia bilang? Wajah tampan Gaara disamakan dengan panda tousan yang tukang tidur itu. Oh.. no! ini penghinaan tak ber-pri-gaara-an. Namun Gaara tetap saja diam dengan mata yang menajam.

"hei, janganlah marah, aku hanya bercanda."

"…"

"kenapa kau diam terus sih? bukankah kau punya mulut? atau mulutmu itu hanya pajangan saja"

".. ."

"hoyyy, aku bicara padamu, kenapa tak menjawab? paling tidak, katakan sesuatu."

"..."

"huft kau menyebalkan, tak bisa diajak bercanda."

".."

"baiklah, kalau kau tak mau bicara, mungkin kau malu karna kau lupa tak menggosok gigi tadi pagi, ya sudah.. mungkin lain kali kita bicara lagi. Jangan lupa, saat kita bertemu, ku harap kau sudah sikat gigi karna aku ingin bicara denganmu, sampai jumpa..jaa.." ino pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Gaara dengan sejuta kedongkolan.

Ctak ctak

Urat- urat kemarahan semakin memenuhi kening Gaara. Apa dia bilang? Dia mengatakan bahwa Gaara tak mau bicara karna belum sikat gigi. Ini benar-benar pelecehan. Tak tahukah dirinya, bahwa Gaara sikat gigi sehari sampai 5 kali. Oh my god, mimpi apa Gaara semalam? Kenapa ia bisa bertemu dengan gadis menyebalkan seperti Ino. Jika saja kesabaran Gaara habis, ia tak segan-segan memasukan Ino ke dalam kandang Shukaku. Ia berharap , ia takan lagi bertemu dengan gadis itu apalagi harus berurusan denganya. Namun sayangnya, takdir berkata lain. Tiap hari Gaara harus menghadapi sikap menyebalkan Ino.

Flashback off

Gaara tersenyum saat mengingat kenanganya bersama Ino. Ia tak menyangka, hanya dengan berbaring di ranjangnya yang dulu, kenangan-kenangan saat di KJHS itu terputar tanpa ia ingini. tak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa dirinya ternyata merindukan masa-masa itu. Matanya mulai ia pejamkan, berharap ia kan terlelap dan bertemu Ino di alam mimpinya.

Tbc…

Nih chimi dah lanjut…. Buat ino innocent, pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab di sini. Moga paham. Thank to de-chan, oka, ino innocentric, moku chan, evil smirk, deevalerya dan semuanya yg dukung chimi.


	4. Chapter 4

Duh, lama sekali saya tidak update fic ini. Hampir 6 bulan kayanya. Hah, lupa #plakkk Yups, langsung ja yuk...

Naruto dkk milik Masashi Kishimoto  
Pair : GaaIno  
Genre: -  
Rate: T semi M

Warning: Typo belepotan, bahasa kacau, EYD ancur, OOC dan lainya.

Chapter 4...

Semilir angin sore begitu lembut menggoyangkan surai merah seorang pemuda. Pemuda bernama Gaara itu tengah melangkah santai menelusuri bangunan yang telah lama tak diinjaknya. Manik azurenya memandang setiap ruang kelas yang telah tertutup rapat. Yups, Gaara memang saat ini tengah berada di KJHS, tempat sekolahnya dulu. Karna hari ini sabtu, jadi jam 3 sore sekolah tlah sepi. Rencanya minggu pagi ia akan berangkat kembali ke Amerika untuk menyelesaikan S2'nya. Ia akan berangkat bersama Naruto yang memang satu fakultas. Ia menyempatkan diri mengunjungi tempat penuh sejarah baginya sebelum ia pergi besok.

Gaara berjala di antara deretan pohon sakura yang menghiasi taman. Ia berjalan lurus, sesekali menghirup udara yang begitu menyejukan.

"Hei Gaara, kau percaya bila kita mengelilingi sebuah pohon bersinar maka permohonan kita akan terkabul,".

Gaara tersenyum tipis saat gendang telinganya mendengar suara cempreng Ino yang dulu selalu berada di sekitarnya. Ia juga tersenyum atas pertanyaan konyol yang diajukan Ino padanya.

Pohon bersinar?

Benarkah ada pohon semacam itu?

Dulu ia hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ino yang terus mencecarnya. Baru kali ini ia merindukan sesuatu yang mengganggu di sekitarnya. Ia merindukan suara Ino yang terus melontarkan pertanyaan konyol dan ucapan tak penting. Ia rindu saat dimana Ino mengembungkan mulutnya saat ia kesal. Ia juga rindu akan omelan Ino yang memekakan telinga. Oh alangkah ia merindunya akan segala tentangnya.

Langkah Gaara terhenti di depan sebuah pohon tua yang masih kokoh berdiri. Ia mulai memanjati satu per satu tangga yang menempel di batang pohon itu. Naik menuju sebuah rumah pohon yang terlihat tak terawat. Sepertinya setelah kelulusan angkatannya, tak ada yang berani memakai tempat ini. Harus ia acungi jempol pada Ino yang telah menyebarkan gosip bahwa pohon ini menyeramkan hingga membuat siswa lain takut untuk menginjak pohon itu.

Manik azure Gaara memandang sudut-sudut rumah pohon miliknya. Masih sama seperti saat ia tinggalkan. Namun ia sedikit tertarik dengan sebuah papan, dimana papan itu berisi anggota "Lovely kid". Nama yang konyol memang, tapi begitulah seluruh penghuni sekolah menjuluki Gaara cs. Lovely kid yang beranggotakan Gaara, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten, Fuu, Karin dan Suigetsu.

Gaara mengamati setiap potret yang tertempel di sana. Ia mengamati dari mulai atas. Dimana bagian itu ada potret seluruh anggota "Lovely Kid" tengah tersenyum lebar kecuali Shikamaru dan Gaara yang memasang wajah bosan.

Lalu ia juga melihat potret dirinya dan Shikamaru tengah di peluk bahunya oleh Ino. Dan ada pula Ino yang tengah berkacak pinggang memarahi Shikamaru yang tertidur. Dan ada pula Ino tengah menyodorkan sebuah kostum kepada Gaara.

Ia tersenyum melihat itu semua. Ia ingat, potret itu diambil saat persiapan pentas seni. Dulu, ia dan Shikamaru enggan mengenakan kostum yang begitu aneh menurutnya. Namun, tetap saja kalah dengan ancaman Ino yang katanya akan membeberkan rahasia mereka. Gaara akui, waktu dulu Ino memang memegang rahasia yang sangat memalukan baginya.

Flashback...

"Oi Gaara, cepatlah turun. Orochimaru pasti akan membunuhmu bila kau tak segera masuk," teriak Ino dari bawah rumah pohon. Gaara yang sedikit malas hanya memandang ke bawah sekilas lalu merebahkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Woy baka, kalau kau tak turun, aku akan naik dan menyeretmu, Panda," ancam Ino yang mulai kehabisan kesabarannya.

"Berisikkk," ucap Gaara ketus. Walaupun sedikit marah bila tidurnya terganggu, toh ia menuruti pula ucapan Ino. Ia mulai bangkit dari rebahannya. Dan menuruni tangga demi tangga.

Ino yang berada di bawah hanya tersenyum puas, melihat usahanya berhasil.

Gaara menurunin tangga dengan tak hati-hati, hasilnya di tangga terakhir, kakinya sedikit tergelincir dan ia kehilangan keseimbangannya. Dan ia pun terjatuh.

Breettt

Bruukkk

Manik Ino membulat melihat Gaara yang terjatuh. Ia segera berlari mendekati Gaara.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Ino khawatir. Ia membantu Gaara untuk duduk di atas rerumputan.

"Mana yang sakit?" Ucap Ino lagi, ia mengecek tangan Gaara.

"Aku tak apa," ucap Gaara datar.

"Benar tak apa?" Tanya Ino ragu.

"Hn,"

"Perlu ku bawa ke UKS?,"

"Hn,"

"Hah, kau ini. Kalau tidak diam, pasti jawabnya 'Hn. Apa tak bisa menjawab sesuai pertanyaan hm?" Ino menghela nafas pelan. Sahabatnya ini memang aneh. Kadang menyebalkan, kadang juga menyenangkan.

"Cerewet! Kalau kau terus cerewet, telingaku yang akan sakit," ucap Gaara sarkastik.

"Hei, apa yang kau katakan? Mana bisa suaraku yang merdu ini membuat telingamu sakit hm," dengus Ino tak terima.

"Dasar narsis. Ah sudahlah, aku mau masuk kelas," ucap Gaara. Ia mulai berdiri dan menepuk celana sekolahnya.

"Ppppffftttt,".

Gaara mengernyit mendengar suara tertahan. Secepatnya ia menoleh pada sahabat blondenya itu. Ia melihat Ino tengah menutup mulutnya dengan dua tangannya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan? Tidak ada yang lucu! Berhenti seperti itu Ino!" Ucap Gaara sinis.

"Bwahahaha," Ino semakin menjadi tertawanya bahkan makin keras.

"Are you crazy?"

"Bwahahaha,"

"Hah, terserahlah gadis gila," ucap Gaara yang merasa kesal dengan tingkah Ino yang terus menertawakannya. Ia mulai beranjak pergi.

"Pink polkadot dengan gambar Dora ƗƗɑƗƗɑƗƗɑƗƗɑ,"

Glek

Gaara menelan ludah terpaksa dan menghentikan langkahnya. Ke-kenapa Ino bisa tahu, batinya. Ia mulai meraba celana sekolah bagian belakangnya. Dan shitt... Ia mendapati lubang besar di celana belakangnya. Wajah yang biasanya terlihat datar kini memerah padam. Ia merasa sangat malu. Apalagi yang memergoki Ino, teman yang paling usil ini. Bisa habis reputasinya sebagai badboy bila ketahuan memakai boxer pink dan lagi, kenapa harus gambar Dora. Ini semua gara-gara Temari, kakaknya, yang seenaknya mencuci semua baju dan boxernya. Dan ia terpaksa memakai milik Temari dan kenapa harus warna pink. Dengan muka merah padam dan menunduk, ia berbalik ke arah Ino.

"Tak ku sangka, Gaara, bad boy number one memakai boxer pink ƗƗɑƗƗɑƗƗɑƗƗɑ, ini gosip terlangka," ucap Ino enteng dengan diiringi tawa.

"Puas, mengejekku," tanya Gara singkat.

"Woy santai men, aku takan membeberkan ini, tapi ada syaratnya,".

"Apa syaratnya?"

"Kau... Harus mematuhi perintahku,"

Flashback off

Gaara tersenyum mengingat hal itu. Benar saja, Ino tak mengatakannya pada siapapun dan rahasianya aman. Tapi ia juga sangat jengkel dengan Ino yang sok bossy. Permintaannya sangat aneh. Ia ingat saat Ino menyuruhnya mengumpulkan segala jenis bunga dalam waktu 3 hari. Itu permintaan yang begitu gila. Belum lagia permintaan untuk menggendongnya. Semua itu terasa menjengkelkan sekaligus menyenangkan.

"Ino, aku merindukanmu," lirihnya.

Manik azure Gaara beralih pada secarik kertas putih yang telah kusam termakan waktu. ia mengernyitkan alisnya. Sejak kapan kertas itu ada di sana? Seingatnya, setelah lulus sekolah, tidak ada satu pun yang menempelkan kertas tanpa foto. Diiringi rasa penasarannya, Gaara segera meraih kertas tersebut. Maniknya membola melihat siapa yang menulis di kertas itu. Ia mulai komat-kamit membaca setiap kata yang tertulis indah di sana.

_Dear panda... Bagaimana keadaanmu di sana? hihihi ku harap kau selalu baik-baik saja. Hah, ini sangat aneh. Entah mengapa aku ingin menulis ini untukmu. Walau aku tahu, semua ini takan tersampaikan padamu dan mungkin kau takan pernah membaca ini. Ku rasa aku telah menyadarinya. Meskipun begitu, aku tetap ingin menuliskannya untukmu. Gaara, selepas kepergianmu, entah mengapa, ada sesuatu yang hilang dari hidupmu. Aku merasa kehilangan sikap menyebalkanmu, sikap narsismu, egomu dan sikap datarmu. Ah, jangan lupakan ucapan 'hn yang entah apa itu artinya. Aku merasa kehilangan segalanya yang ada pada dirimu. Hingga tanpa terasa aku merindukan semua itu. Telah ku coba yakinkan diri bahwa dirimu akan kembali secepatnya. Namun sebuah kenyataan pahit harus ku telan. Sebuah penantian tak kunjung mendapatkan sebuah jawaban. Kau tak jua kembali. Derai air mataku pun tak sanggup memanggilmu pulang. Amerika? apa yang membuatmu betah di sana? Apa kau senang melihat gadis-gadis berbikini di sana? Tak cukupkah gadis-gadis di Konoha hingga kau pergi ke sana? Jawab Gaara... jawab? Apa yang menyebabkanmu meninggalkanku di sini?_

_Gaara... ku coba memanggilmu kembali. Berteriak di tengah derasnya hujan, berharap kau dapat mendengar suaraku. Suara yang terus memanggilmu. Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa tersenyum getir mendengar gemuruh petir sebagai jawabnya. Gaara... sampai kapan kau akan menyiksaku dalam kesepian ini? sampai kapan? kau pergi saatku terjatuh, saat ku membutuhkanmu sebagai motivasiku. Gaara, apa kau mendengarnya? mendengar degupan jantungku yang terus memintamu pulang?_

_Kembalilah Gaara, ku mohon. Kembalilah di sisiku. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyusahkanmu lagi, bila kau kembali. Pulanglah... Kita rangkai kisah cerita bersama kembali. Denganku dan anak-anak Lovely Kid lainnya. Bercanda ria bersama. Cepatlah kembali Gaara. Kami menantimu..._

_Ku tuliskan kisah cerita... Tentang aku dan dirimu... Saat pertama berjumpa... kau anggapku mengganggu..__KuKita memulai kisah kita... mencoba percaya arti sababat... Menorehkan tinta bahagia... melukiskan tawa untuk semua coba yakinkanmu... aku tak berdusta... Tuk jadi sabahatmu... kau tetap tak percaya_

_Reff: Rentangkan tanganmu peluklah aku... Saat kau terluka dan terjatuh... Percaya aku ada untukmuuu... Ku bentangkan sayapku tuk menggapaimu... membawamu ke dalam mimpiku... kan ku jaga dirimu sampai nafas terakhirku.. huuu..._

_Lagu ini tercipta di tengah penantianku. Gaara "aku menyayangimu"._

_Yang menantimu : Ino Piggy_

Air mata Gaara tak sanggup terbendung. Isakan kecil mulai terdengar. Sakit, sungguh terasa sakit. Membaca surat Ino membuat hatinya begitu teriris. Sebegitukah inginnya Ino akan hadirnya? Sesakit inikah perasaan Ino saat ia tinggalkan dulu? Beribu tanya mengalir dalam benak Gaara. Ia merasa begitu bodoh karna tlah meninggalkan seseorang yang slalu mengharapkan dirinya. Gaara mendekap erat surat dari Ino. Meninggalkan Ino bukanlah inginnya dan berpisah dengan Ino bukanlah maunya. Ia tak mau pergi jikalau ia tahu akan seperti ini jadinya. Dijauhi Ino saat ia dewasa. Gaara akui ia memang salah tapi... itu sudah 5 tahun dan Ino masih belum memaafkannya, mengingat di acara pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura, Ino masih saja menguarkan aura permusuhan di antara dirinya.

'Puk' Gaara menegang merasakan tepukan kecil di bahunya. Menoleh perlahan, ia mendapati calon kakak iparnya aka Shikamaru berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Lalu ia juga melihat Shikamaru duduk di sampingnya. Hening, tak ada satu pun memecahkan keheningan itu. Gaara ingin sekali membuka mulut dan menanyakan banyak hal tentang Ino. Gaara tahu bahwa di antara anak "Lovely Kid" yang paling dekat dengan Ino hanya Shikamaru. Gaara ingin sekali menanyakan segala yang terjadi dengan Ino selepas ia pergi. Namun egonya terlalu tinggi, saat ingin membuka suara pun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Alhasil ia masih duduk terdiam menunggu Shikamaru membuka pembicaraan lebih dulu. Dasar egois.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. Ia paham betul sifat Gaara yang takan bicara apabila ia tidak memancingnya. Sifat gengsi ataupun egois Gaara benar-benar membuatnya repot. Sebetulnya ia enggan mencampuri urusan orang. Tapi melihat Gaara seperti itu membuat dirinya tidak rela pula. Dan Shikamaru juga telah mengetahui perasaan Ino terhadap Gaara sewaktu masih duduk di KJHS. Tapi dulu Ino berkata bahwa ia tidak akan berhubungan dengan lelaki manapun sebelum dirinya genap 17 tahun. Prinsip Ino tersebut seolah menjadi belati yang melukai perasaanya sendiri. Karena diumur 15 tahun, ia tahu bahwa Ino menyukai Gaara walau Ino berkali-kali menepis anggapan itu. Dan Ino berkata bahwa dirinya akan mengatakan hal sebenarnya ketika sudah waktunya. Namun, Gaara pergi sebelum Ino sempat mengatakannya. Ia bisa merasakan kesedihan Ino apalagi ditengah duka yang masih menyelimuti. Shikamaru kembali menghela nafas.

"Kau tahu mengapa Ino sangat membencimu?" Ucap Shikamaru menatap birunya langit. Tiada jawaban dari lawan bicaranya. Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Gaara yang masih saja diam tak bergeming.

Meskipun begitu, jauh di dalam hati Gaara menyimpan berjuta keingin-tahuan tentang Ino. Ia ingin Shikamaru cerita lebih dan lebih banyak lagi tentang gadis blonde itu.

"Apa kau ingat bagaimana keadaanya saat menemuimu untuk terakhir kalinya sewaktu dulu?" Tanya Shikamaru kembali.

"Ia memakai gaun hitam yang basah karena hujan dan dandanan yang tak pernah ku lihat," lirih Gaara.

"Kau tahu apa sebabnya dia seperti itu?"Tanya Shikamaru kembali. Ia melihat Gaara menggeleng pelan. Shikamaru menghela nafas sejenak. "Ayahnya meninggal waktu itu,".

Deg

Tubuh Gaara menegang. Seperti sebuah sengatan listrik yang menghujam jantungnya.

"Keluarga Yamanaka mengalami kecelakan sewaktu berlibur ke Hawai dan ayah Ino meninggal di tempat kejadian," jelas Shikamaru. "Saat itu Ino sangat terpukul, ia bahkan tetap berdiam diri di tanah makam ayahnya meski hujan mengguyur lebat. Kami bahkan tidak bisa membujuk, kami tahu hanya kau yang bisa membujuknya. Aku masih ingat ketika dirinya menanyakanmu dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. Dan aku masih ingat betapa paniknya dirinya saat ia tahu bahwa kau akan pergi ke Amerika. Dengan keadaan hancur, ia nekat pergi menemuimu bahkan kami tidak bisa mencegah tindakannya," sambung Shikamaru sembari menerawang kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu.

Gaara menatap kosong. Kenyataan yang sebenarnya jauh menyakitkan dari surat yang dibacanya. Sungguh ia tak tahu bahwa Ino tengah hancur karna kehilangan ayahnya. Sungguh Gaara tidak tahu saat itu. Yang ia ingat bagaimana Ino datang menemuinya di bandara. Berteriak kencang meminta dirinya agar tetap tinggal dan juga memaki dirinya bila dirinya tetap pergi meninggalkan Ino.

"Pergilah Gaara! Pergi! Kau akan selamanya buta tentangku!Saat kau kembali, jangan harap bisa mengenalku kembali! Aku akan melupakanmu!"

Gaara masih ingat kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Ino dengan nada terluka dan amarah yang menutupi. Ingin sekali Gaara berlari memeluknya dan mengatakan ia takan pergi. Lagi-lagi ego Gaara yang berbicara. Satu sisi ia ingin bersama Ino, satu sisi ia ingin mendapat nilai baik di mata ayahnya.

Sesak, sangat sesak. Gaara memegang dadanya yang begitu sesak. Inikah hukuman atas egonya? Inikah karma atas sifat pecundangnya? Nasi telah menjadi bubur. Pahit yang telah tertelan tak mungkin termuntahkan kembali. Penyesalan hanya penyesalan. Yang ia bisa lakukan adalah memperbaiki kesalahannya di masa lalu, meski ia tahu bahwa membenarkan kesalahan itu tidak semudah membalikan tangan.

"Kau tahu dimana ia sekarang?" Tanya Gaara penuh harap.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis dan bangkit dari duduknya. "Meskipun aku tahu, aku takan memberi tahumu," ucap Shikamaru.

Gaara mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. Ia mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat hingga buku jarinya memutih.

"Tapi aku akan memberi tahu bila waktunya tiba. Jalanilah hidupmu lebih baik hingga tiba waktunya aku memberi tahumu. Aku berjanji. Saat ini Ino butuh waktu untuk tenang,".

Srriinggg

Mendengar perkataan Shikamaru laksana sihir penyemangat yang memberikan harapan. Hatinya yang sedari tadi terasa begitu berat kini terasa sedikit ringan.

"Terima kasih nii-san,"

To be continued...

Mwuhehe akhirnya chap 4 selesei juga... Aihh maaf udah ngaret ampe 6 bulan hihihi. Nah apa ada yang masih nungguin cerita ini?

Terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang bersedia meluangkan waktu membaca fic gaje milikku hihi..

Sampai jumpa next chap...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**This fic by Chimi Wila chan**

**Warning: ooc, typo, Au, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lima tahun berlalu begitu cepat setelah kepergian Ino. Semua kembali berjalan seperti semula. Sasuke begitu bahagia bersama Sakura, mereka memiliki satu momongan. Awalnya, Sakura merasa kesal pada Sasuke, tapi berkat kegigihan Sasuke, Sakura mau memaafkan suaminya tersebut.

Yah, walaupun kehidupan keluarga mereka terlihat sangat bahagia, namun dalam diri mereka masih ada rasa bersalah yang ditujukan pada gadis yang entah ada dimana. Sebahagia apapun jika jiwa terus dikejar rasa bersalah, tidur pun rasanya seperti hendak menjemput ajal. Ironis memang, tapi itulah yang dirasakan dalam hati mereka.

Untung saja kehadiran Sarada Uchiha mampu mengurangi tekanan di hati mereka. Senyum anak mereka laksana bulan yang menentramkan jiwa. Bagi mereka, anak pertamanya adalah sebuah obat yang mujarab untuk hatinya yang resah dan gelisah. Apapun yang terjadi di depan nanti, mereka berjanji akan slalu melindungi dan menjaga senyuman buah hati mereka.

Lima tahun pula membuat Gaara menjelma menjadi lelaki tampan. Semenjak kepergian Ino, ia menfokuskan diri menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan mampu menyelesaikan kuliahnya lebih cepat yaitu setahun setelah kepergian Ino. Lelaki lulusan universitas ternama di Amerika itu lantas mengadu nasib di perusahaan ayahnya, untuk membantu sang kakak, Kankorou. Ia memegang perusahaan yang berada di Jepang. Perusahaan yang bergerak di dalam bidang properti itu berkembang pesat di bawah kepemimpinannya. Sedangkan kakaknya yang sebelumnya memegang perusahaan di Jepang, sekarang ini memegang cabang di New York menggantikan Temari yang kini resmi menjadi istri dari dokter muda, Shikamaru Nara.

Sabaku no Gaara

Diusianya yang menginjak 26 tahun harusnya ia telah memiliki partner hidup atau bisa dibilang calon istri. Usianya yang matang sudah sepantasnya ia menikah. Tapi nyatanya Gaara masih setia menyendiri. Oh ayolah, Gaara itu tampan, mapan, jika ia mau, dengan sekali kedip saja banyak wanita yang mengantri untuk diliriknya. Tapi entahlah, apa yang dipikirkan Gaara tak ada yang tahu. Yang terlihat sepertinya Gaara menutup hatinya hingga tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa masuk ke dalam hatinya.

Tentu saja, bukankah hati Gaara telah terpahat satu nama. Yang takan digantikan oleh siapapun dan ia tidak ingin ada yang menggantinya. Ia tidak ingin satu orang pun masuk ke dalam hatinya kecuali 'dia, seseorang yang terlukis di hatinya.

Gaara terdiam memandangi pigura kecil di mejanya. Dimana di dalamnya ada potret dirinya dan gadis yang memiliki senyum hangat. Gaara tersenyum simpul, tangan terulur mengusap potret itu seolah ia memang membelai gadis itu. "Hime," lirihnya.

"Gaara, benarkah kau mengajak kami liburan ke Osaka!" Lamunan Gaara harus terusik oleh suara cempreng seseorang yang baru masuk ke ruangannya diikuti dua orang lainnya. Ia memberi deatglare mematikan pada sahabat berambut blonde yang masih menyengir lebar menampilkan deretan giginya.

Ia melirik pemuda berambut coklat bertato segitiga yang juga menatapnya antusias, di sebelahnya pria dingin berambut coklat panjang menatap acuh.

"Hei Gaara kenapa kau diam saja hm?" tanya kembali pemuda pirang yang tidak ada lelahnya bersuara keras.

"Pelankan suaramu, Naruto," kali ini pria berambut coklat bertato segitiga di masing pipi'nya ikut membuka suara.

"Kau juga penasaran kan, Kiba?" Naruto menekuk wajahnya.

"Jadi, Gaara?" kali ini pria berambut ala model sampo itu membuka suara mengabaikan pertengkaran kedua sahabat berisiknya itu. Manik peraknya meminta syarat akan jawaban dari pria berambut merah itu.

"Ya, besok minggu kita akan pergi liburan musim semi ke Osaka," ucap Gaara, jemarinya ia tautnya di atas meja.

"Kau mengambil jadwal saat perusahaan kita tengah sibuk-sibuknya?" Neji menatap mengintimidasi. Yah, sejujurnya ada proyek gabungan antara perusahan Sabaku, Hyuuga, Namikaze, Inuzuka dan Uchiha yang belum lama mereka bentuk dan baru saja mereka meluncurkan produk mereka ke pasaran. Minggu depan akan ada launching produk kedua mereka. Tetapi tanpa diduga sahabat merahnya itu mengirim email mengajak liburan musim semi ke Osaka dalam waktu dekat ini. Benar-benar gila.

"Oh ayolah, Neji. Sesekali merilekskan otak kita dari berkas-berkas terkutuk itu," rajuk Naruto yang sangat memimpikan liburan.  
"Iya, lagian launching'nya 2 minggu lagi," ucap Kiba mendukung ucapan Naruto.

Neji menghela nafas, "terserah kalian," dua lawan satu, Neji bisa apa?

Naruto bersorak girang. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, tetapi entah kenapa putra keturunan Namikaze tetap saja berisik dan aktif seperti biasa. Penampilannya memang jauh lebih mantap dan keren. Tubuh atletis yang dibalut jas putih dengan kemeja biru di dalamnya.

"Jadi kita akan berangkat memakai helikopter atau mobil saja, Gaara?" Naruto menatap Gaara yang hanya ditanggapi helaan nafas pemuda itu.

"Baka, tentu saja memakai pesawat. Itu bisa lebih cepat dan la-"

"Kita ke sana memakai jasa tour and travel," ucapan Kiba dipotong begitu saja oleh Gaara.

Kiba dan Naruto terdiam dan mencerna apa yang baru saja Gaara datang. Beberapa menit memproses, "Apaaa!" mereka berteriak hingga Gaara dan Neji harus menutup telinga mereka.

"Tunggu sebentar, Gaara! Apa maksudmu dengan memakai jasa tou and travel? Bukankah kita biasanya memakai pesawat pribadi ataupun mobil pada saat liburan?" Neji ikut mengernyit bingung dengan maksud Gaara. Mungkinkah sahabatnya ini mulai gila? setelah memutuskan liburan, sekarang memutuskan memakai jasa seperti itu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya ini.

"Ku pikir lebih baik memakai jasa itu, bukankah kita liburan untuk merilekskan tubuh. Percuma bila kita liburan tetapi mengendarai mobil sendiri," dan ucapan Gaara mampu membuat Naruto, Kiba dan Neji melongo, oke berapa banyak kata yang dikeluarkan Gaara? Ini melebihi kapasitas biasanya. Gaara benar-benar gila' batin mereka bertiga.

"Hah, apapun itu yang penting liburan," Naruto kembali bersemangat dan mengabaikan kebingungannya. "Bolehkah aku mengajak Hinata-chan, Gaara?" pertanyaan Naruto langsung mendapat delikan tidak suka oleh Neji.

"Hn,"

"Yes," Naruto mengepalkan kepalan tangannya ke udara. "Hei Neji... Eh kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya melihat Neji yang bertampang masam dengan deathglare mematikan.

"Dia tidak suka kau dekat dengan Hinata," Naruto menoleh ke arah Kiba yang bersandar di sebuah sofa.

"Hie!? Kenapa? Aku kan baik hati dan tampan. Rugi loh melewatkan kesempatan memiliki adik ipar sepertiku!" ucap Naruto dengan narsisnya.

"Cih," Neji mendecih dongkol mendengar kenarsisan rekan kerja sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Ia sudah teramat jengah melihat Naruto tanpa diundang ke kantornya, atau berlama-lama berdiam diri setelah rapa hanya untuk menggoda adiknya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan adik manisku pada pria mesum sepertimu, Naruto!" kata Neji dengan sarkasme.

"Wah, kau fitnah. Tidak baik loh! Aku kan tidak mesum," elak Naruto dengan santai.

"Tidak mesum dari mana? Sewaktu selesai olahraga bukankah kau mengintip anak perempuan ganti baju?" Kiba ikut nimbrung memojokan Naruto.

"Dasar pengkhianat!" dengus Naruto kesal. Bukankah Kiba itu sekutunya? Harusnya sahabatnya itu ikut membantu dirinya mendapat restu dari si kutub selatan, Neji.

Kiba terkekeh puas melihat wajah tertekuk Naruto.

"Itu kan dahulu, saat ini aku sudah menjadi pria sejati," ucap Naruto penuh bangga.

"Tetap saja aku tidak akan merelakan Hinata bersamamu!" kata Neji.

"Ijinkan saja, Neji. Kau tega membiarkan adik manismu keriputan kaya nenek Chiyo akibat terus berhadapan dengan dokumen dan terpenjara dalam mansion?" kali ini Kiba berusaha ikut membela Naruto, membujuk Neji si siscom tingkat akut itu agar mengijinkan Hinata yang juga sahabatnya itu ikut pergi berlibur.

Naruto melebarkan cengirannya, menatap Kiba penuh terima kasih.

Neji terdiam. 'Benar juga yah? Bukankah Hinata jarang sekali berlibur?' batinya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bila adik imutnya menjelma menjadi nenek-nenek peot, keriput dan kisut, itu membuat bulu kuduk Neji meremang. Ia menghela nafas sejenak. "Baiklah, kau boleh mengajak Hinata. Tapi ingat! Aku mengawasimu!" ucap Neji penuh ancaman.

"Terima kasih kakak ipar," seru Naruto dengan girang, ia hendak memeluk Neji, beruntung sulung Hyuga ini segera menghindar.

Gaara tak menghiraukan kehebohan yang dibuat sahabatnya itu. Manik azure'nya terfokus pada sebuah kartu nama yang ia pegang. 'Y Agency *Tour and Travel*'. Ia tersenyum mengetahui siapa pemilik kartu nama ini. Ia mengingat bagaimana percakapannya dengan Shikamaru kemarin malam.

**Flashback...**

Shikamaru menatap ke luar jendela, gelap gulita. Waktu telah menunjukan 01.00 dini hari. Putra dan istrinya telah terlelap beberapa jam yang lalu. Seharusnya ia tengah menikmati kehangatan kasur dan pelukan sang istri dalam buaian mimpi. Terima kasih buat adik iparnya yang menggagalkan acara tidurnya.

Dengan tidak sopan adik iparnya ini mengirim pesan menyuruhnya ke kamarnya. Setengah tidak rela akhirnya ia beranjak dari kasur hangatnya dan bergegas menemui adik ipar berwajah es itu. Dan di sinilah dirinya, berdiri di samping jendela mengamati kegelapan yang tersaji di luar.

Ia membalik tubuhnya dan menatap adik iparnya yang berambut merah itu tengah duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Jadi kau ingin menemuinya?" tanya Shikamaru yang membuat Gaara mendengus.

"Ini sudah 5 tahun, Shika. Bukankah dulu kau berjanji memberitahuku 'dimana keberadaannya' setelah aku sukses? Jadi, kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi!" dengus Gaara yang kesal dengan pertanyaan kakak iparnya yang terkenal jenius itu.

"Memang benar aku berjanji seperti itu, tapi-" Shikamaru menggantungkan ucapannya yang semakin membuat Gaara jengkel setengah mati.

"Katakan dari awal jika kau pun tidak tahu dimana dirinya!" sungut Gaara.

Shikamaru tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah Gaara yang sangat manis saat merajuk *nah loo*. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama dan menyodorkan kepada Gaara.

Gaara mengernyit bingung memandangi sebuah kartu nama jasa traveling itu. Apa maksud shikamaru? Yang ia butuhkan info tentang 'dia, bukan id card travel itu!

"Ini adalah milik Ino," mendengar ucapan Shikamaru, secepat kilat Gaara menyambar id card itu dan memandanginya.

"Ia berwira usaha dengan mendirikan sebuah perusahan yang bergerak dalam bidang kepariwisata'an menurut bidang yang ia ambil sewaktu kuliah dulu. Cabangnya ada di beberapa negara seperti Florida, Inggris, Italia, China, tetapi pusatnya ada di Paris," jelas Shikamaru.

"Jadi dia sekarang ada di Paris?" tanya Gaara antusias mendengar jawaban Shikamaru.

"Ya, cita-citanya memang tinggal di negeri seribu cinta itu," jawab Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu besok pagi aku akan pergi ke sana," Gaara benar-benar sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan Ino. Perempuan yang selalu ada di hatinya itu.

"Aku tidak mengijinkan!" Gaara mengernyit bingung dengan perintah Shimaru.

"Kalau kau ke sana, kau tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya, ia akan menghindarimu," Shikamaru mencoba mengingatkan adiknya itu. Gaara mendengus, setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu dan tidak tahu dimana gadis pujaannya berada, saat ia telah mendapatkan kesempatan kenapa ia dipersulit?.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" kali ini ia hanya ingin mencoba menurut dengan saran kakak iparnya. Karna ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus apa. Bisa saja sih dengan sikap arogannya ia datang dan menerobos masuk, memaksa gadis itu menemuinya, tapi itu terkesan bahwa dirinya layaknya seperti dulu saat masih brutal.

"Kau bisa berpura-pura menggunakan jasanya," saran Shikamaru.

"Maksudmu traveling?"

"Hm,"

**Flashback off... **

**. ****  
****. ****  
****.**

Sebuah gedung sederhana berlantai 2 yang diapit oleh gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi. Gedung dengan aksen natural terlihat mencolok di antara bangunan lain. Tata dekor dengan nuansa alam dan juga wangi ruangan yang fresh begitu memanjakan setiap tamu yang datang.

Karin, Tenten dan Fuu berjalan di koridor. Gema langkah kakinya terdengar memantul. Mereka berjalan layaknya model di atas catwalk. Senyum diantara ketiganya terkembang setiap bertemu sapa pegawai gedung itu.

"Akhirnya! Sekian lama tidak bersama, akhirnya kita bisa juga yah?" celoteh Fuu dengan gembira. Di antara mereka bertiga memanglah Fuu yang paling muda dan energik. Gadis berambut hijau itu tersenyum gembira karna ia akan bertemu sahabatnya yang tlah lama tidak ia jumpai.

"Ah, aku jadi tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan lady 'speak' hihihi," ucap Karin sembari terkikik kecil. Wanita berambut merah dengan perut membuncit itu tak kalah gembiranya. Ia terlihat sangat semangat sekali.

"Hey, sebentar lagi kita kan bertemu denganya, hanya tinggal beberapa ruang lagi. Jadi, kalian tak boleh heboh seperti itu!"tegur Tenten menggeleng kepala. Hei, mereka itu tidaklah muda lagi. Saat ini umur mereka memasuki 26, aneh bukan! Bila masih bertingkah layaknya anak remaja.

"Kita kan hanya mengeluarkan ekspresi bahagia kita," sungut Karin memanyunkan bibirnya. Sedangkan Fuu hanya terkikik geli melihat ekspresi karin yang begitu lucu.

Tenten menghela nafas. "Kau kan tengah hamil tua. Harusnya kau lebih hati-hati dengan tingkahmu! Aku tak mau kejadian di bandara terulang lagi, mengerti!" nasihat Tenten yang masih teringat akan kehebohan Karin yang membuat wanita hamil itu hampir saja terpeleset. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan Karin. Mengapa wanita keturunan Uzumaki ini sangat keras kepala ingin ikut pergi ke Perancis. Seharusnya ia kan istirahat menunggu detik-detik kelahiran buah hatinya. Mengingat usia kehamilan Karin sudah menginjak 9 bulan. Dan yang membuat Tenten merasa aneh lagi, kenapa si Suigetsu tidak ikut mendampinginya? Oke, ia paham bila suami sahabatnya ini sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai direktur perusahaan ikan milik keluarganya itu. Tapi bisakah ia mengambil cuti beberapa hari untuk menemani Karin liburan? Mungkin Suigetsu bisa meminta tolong pada Mangetsu yang notabene kakaknya itu untuk menggantikannya sementara.

Tenten menghela nafas. Yah, akhirnya dirinya juga yang bertugas menjaga Karin. Makanya Tenten terlihat begitu tegas dengan wanita rambut merah ini.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya sampai pada sebuah pintu berwarna hitam. "R. Direktur" tulisan itu tertempel pada pintu. Artinya mereka tlah sampai. Saling melirik satu sama lain dan mengangguk. Tenten mulai memegang knop pintu dan memberi isyarat hitungan dengan tangan.

"Surprise" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Seorang gadis yang duduk di kursi membelakangi pintu. Memandang ke luar jendela. Memandang ke arah hangatnya mentari sore.

"Surprise"

Ia terkejut mendengar teriakan itu. Secepat kilat ia memutar kursinya dan matanya terbelalak melihat teman-teman yang tlah lama tidak bertemu berdiri di hadapannya. Lantas, ia bangkit dengan senyum yang terkembang.

"Tenten, Karin, Fuu," ucapnya tak percaya. Ia segera menghambur ke arah tiga sahabatnya.

"Iya Ino, ini kami," jawab Tenten memeluk Ino.

"Kau suka dengan kejutannya?" tanya Fuu tersenyum jahil. Kini giliran Fuu yang memeluk Ino.

"Yap, aku sangat suka," Ino melepas pelukannya, lalu ia beralih ke karin, "Hey sejak kapan kau membawa bola di dalam perutmu, Karin?" gurau Ino mengelus perut gendut Karin.

"Jangan meledekku, Ino! Ini gara-gara ikan jelek itu," gerutu Karin.

"Ahaha biarpun begitu dia itu suamimu lohh!" tegur Ino. "Ku rasa Sui terlalu bersemangat ingin memiliki anak," bisik Ino di telinga Karin yang mampu membuat calon ibu itu merah padam.

"Firasatku mengatakan bayinya kembar," sela Fuu santai, ia menduduki sofa yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan betapa repotnya kalian nantinya," sahut Tenten mengikuti Fuu duduk.

"Hey, jangan menakutiku!" seru Karin.

"Um, ku rasa tidak salah bila memiliki bayi kembar. Ah pasti mengasyikan," ucap Ino berbinar.

"Bila itu terjadi, aku akan merancang baju bayi kembar paling trend untukmu," sahut Fuu ikut berbinar dan membayangkan dua bayi kembar yang lucu-lucu.

Karin hanya mendengus kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Dia pasti akan kerepotan, mengingat saat mengasuh anak kakak iparnya, ia saja langsung menelponku yang kebetulan tugas di sana. Menelfon hanya untuk memintaku mengajari memakai popok, dasar payah ck ck ck," kata Tenten tersenyum usil sembari menggelangkan kepala.

"Jangan mengejeku, Tenten! Itu kan dulu, saat ini aku sudah banyak belajar menjadi ibu yang baik," bela Karin yang sedari tadi merasa terpojokan oleh Tenten.  
"Kau nampak berubah pesat dari terakhir kali ku lihat," ucap Karin mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Ino. Menelusuri dari atas hingga bawah. Hari ini Ino memakai kemeja biru muda dilapisi jaz biru tua dan rok span berwarna senada dengan jaz. Rambut yang disanggul dengan membiarkan beberapa anak rambut. Juga riasan wajah yang terlihat elegan. Dan Ino hanya memakai sepatu hitam berhak 5cm. Seingat Karin, sahabatnya ini sangat suka dengan hak tinggi, paling rendah 7cm itupun Ino jarang memakainya karna Ino terbiasa memakai hak 10cm.

Ino hanya tersenyum kikuk melihat teman-temannya yang memandangi dirinya seolah ingin menelanjangi pakaiannya.

"Benar kata Karin, kau nampak dewasa. Berbeda dengan 3 tahun lalu saat lulus kuliah. Dulu bahkan kau masih terlihat remaja," ucap Fuu membenarkan ucapan Karin.

"Hah," Ino menghela nafas. "Aku ini kan bukan remaja lagi, jadi sudah sepantasnya berpakaian sedikit feminim," jawab Ino yang dihadiahi anggukan oleh Tenten, Karin dan Fuu.

"Lalu, kapan kau mau menikah?" tanya Tenten spontan.

"Kau bertanya seperti itu, bagaimana denganmu?" Ino tersenyum senang menepis ucapan Tenten.

Tenten hanya meringis. Meski sudah dewasa, Ino memang tetap pintar bicara seperti dulu. Gadis blonde yang satu ini sangat suka membalikan kata milik lawanya.

"Ku dengar kau dekat dengan Pelukis muda itu. Apa itu benar?" tanya Karin penasaran.

"Darimana gosip itu beredar?" Bukanya menjawab, Ino justru balik bertanya.

"Hah, walaupun kau tlah resmi mengundurkan diri dari dunia entertaint, bukan berarti kau lolos dari gosip,Ino!" Ucap Tenten menjelaskan. Ia sebenernya ikut risih bila sahabatnya digosipkan. Apalagi gosip itu dipublikasikan. Yah, Tenten tahu, itu resiko sebagai mantan artis. Kemanapun pergi, mata para fans pasti mencari.

"Maksud kalian si Sai?" Ucap Ino. Mereka bertiga mengangguk dengan ucapan Ino. "Kami tidak ada apa-apa, dia sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku," jelas Ino.

Mereka bertiga mengangguk paham.

"Ah iya, kapan kita ke Jepang? Aku ingin menjenguk Shikamaru dan bayinya," ucap Fuu girang.

"Maksudnya Temari sudah melahirkan?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Aiisshh kau tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu?"Karin mendengus sebal mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Hey, wajar saja aku tak tahu. Shikamaru tidak memberitahuku," bela Ino, ia benar-benar tidak tahu masalah itu.

"Yang benar?" Ino mengangguk mendengar ucapan Fuu. Gadis muda itu hanya menggeleng tak percaya, seingatnya Ino itu paling dekat dengan Shikamaru.

"Mungkin dia masih kesal karna kau tidak hadir dipernikahannya," ucap Tenten. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju lemari es kecil di dalam ruangan itu. Ia mengambil 4 kaleng jus jeruk. "Kau harusnya datang! Shikamaru sangat menantikanmu saat itu," sambung Tenten.

Ino menghela nafas. Bukannya ia tidak mau menghadiri pesta pernikahan Shikamaru, ia hanya belum siap menginjak negri Sakura itu. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang akan terlintas dalam memory bila ia menginjak negara asalnya.

Ino menghela nafas kembali lalu ia berjalan ke arah telepon di atas meja kerjanya. "Kalian mau makan?" tawar Ino. Kebetulan waktu sudah memasuki jam makan siang, jadi ia hendak memesan makanan. Biasanya sih ia pergi ke cafe atau kantin sendirian. Tetapi kali ini ada sahabatnya, ia enggan beranjak pergi. Lagian ia tidak tega pada Karin yang harus ke sana sini membawa beban di perutnya.

Mereka bertiga mengangguk semangat. Kebetulan ia juga belum makan setibanya dari bandara pagi tadi.

"Baiklah," lalu terlihat Ino berbicara melalui telepon meminta agar karyawannya mengantarkan makan siang untuk 4 orang. Setelahnya ia menutup telepon itu.

"Berbicara tentang Jepang. Ada permintaan klien untuk menemani perjalanan ke Osaka. Bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Ino pada Fuu, Karin dan Tenten, membuat mereka menoleh segera ke arah Ino. Hening belum ada sahutan.

Tok tok tok

"Itu pasti pesananku," ucap Ino bergegas menuju pintu. Tenten, Karin dan Fuu saling pandang dan berkedip misterius mencerna ucapan Ino tadi.

Saat ini mereka tengah menyantap hidangan makan siang mereka yang baru saja datang. Memakan beberapa menu yang menggiurkan penuh nikmat. Ino melirik ke arah 3 sahabatnya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Ino ambigu.

"Hm?" Karin menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Ino menghela nafas jengkel. "Aku terima atau tidak?" ucapnya kesal.

"Terima saja, kau kan sudah lama tidak pulang ke Jepang?" ucap Fuu memasukan steak daging ke dalam mulutnya.

"Benar kata Fuu, sesekali tidak apalah kau pulang. Memangnya kau tidak merindukan Hanami?" Karin mendukung ucapan Fuu.

Hanami? Ah iya, Ino lupa. Saat ini di negara tempatnya lahir adalah awal musim semi, dimana bunga sakura bermekaran. Bohong kalau Ino berkata tidak merindukan wangi musim semi di Jepang. Bahkan ia sangat ingin menari di bawah rindangnya pohon sakura.

"Tapi aku tidak memiliki cabang di sana. Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan klien'ku tidur di emperan toko," yah benar. Ino memang tidak mendirikan cabang di Jepang, atau memang ia sangat menghindari negara matahari terbit itu dan segala kenangannya?

"Soal penginapan kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku memiliki vila di sana," Tenten angkat bicara.

"Vila? Kau tidak pernah cerita tentang hal ini," Karin dan Fuu terkikik geli hingga membuat Ino tambah keheranan.

"Kau kan masuk KHS sendirian jadi kau tidak tahu bahwa Tenten memiliki vila," jawab Karin.

"Hu'um, kita bertiga kan satu sekolah di Osaka dan kami tinggal di vila itu dulu," tambah Fuu.

"Huh, jangan memanasiku!" sungut Ino, bagaimana pun memang dirinya terpisah dengan sahabatnya saat masuk KHS sedangkan teman-temannya memilih sekolah di Osaka. Bisa saja ia ikut tetapi ia tidak tega meninggalkan ibunya di Konoha sendirian.

"Jadi, mau diambil?" tanya Tenten.

"Hum, baiklah," jawab Ino mantap. Tak apalah, lagian Jepang itu luas, ia takan bertemu dengan orang-orang masalalu jika tidak direncanakan.

'Yes, mission complete, captain," batin Tenten, Karin dan Fuu bersorak riang. Mereka tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

Tbc


End file.
